


Mr. Maid

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richter finds himself in a maid outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Maid

Richter twitched. He didn't know how he even ended up in this situation. All he knew was that he really wanted to kill somebody right about now. Preferably whoever had managed to get him into the outfit he was currently wearing. Avery was probably behind it. Honestly, how was he supposed to walk in this? Heels and a skirt, for Martel's sake! The entire thing was so… Frilly, and lacy and he simply wanted out of it. But, he couldn't do that, because apparently he'd been promised to Aster for the day. And Aster had found his new outfit adorable.

It was those damned cat ears he was forced to wear. The blond couldn't look at him for two seconds without laughing. Hell, he even had make-up on! That almost certainly was Avery's doing. That man would pay later, somehow and some way, he would pay… Richter idly wondered if anyone would notice if the man went missing…

But Aster was grinning up at him, struggling to stifle another laugh, and he just decided to silence the blond with a quick kiss.


End file.
